Shinobi Mikasa
by CatCloud Nimbus
Summary: What if Mikasa helped Levi unit against female titan and died... What if Sasuke found an unusual place with giant monsters... EreMika, NaruHina Dont own cover image or naruto or Snk
1. Chapter 1

It's like an AU but more of a joined universe of Snk and Naruto hope you like it and some of the characters are alive some are dead. Set after shinobi war before chapter 700 but not within the movie and within the female titan attack though I'm not putting the Eren vs. Female titan scene and Annie didn't get crystalized.

Shinobi Mikasa

Ch.1

She was gliding through the center of the forest at trying to focus on her goal she knew something was not right, her instincts told her that. Somewhere in the middle of the forest the female titan has already located Eren Jaeger and concluded that it really was a spy inside the walls. Petra and the others are trying to kill it while Eren escaped to the HQ. But unfortunately it's not enough. Even though they are members of the special unit, the Levi Unit. Gunther was already killed by the spy/female titan. Erd killed by the spy in titan form. Aururo and Petra are the only ones left with Petra having a breakdown while fighting the titan. "Petra! Get out of there now!" shouted Aururo but it was too late or so it was... Suddenly there was a flash of brown and Petra was swooped off the ground. The said flash turned out to be Mikasa Ackerman the top in the 104th class and also one of the friends of Eren Jaeger. "Mikasa!" shouted Eren who saw the entire thing. "You shouldn't be here" stated Petra to Mikasa. "I know that, but I have a bad feeling about this." Answered Mikasa. Suddenly the female titan, punch in their direction. Mikasa being the fastest in her class pushed Petra out of the way and dodge the punch. Then she fired her 3DMG to the titan to lure it way from them. "  
>"What the hell is she thinking!" shouted Aururo who landed beside Petra. "I don't know but this is not going to turn out in a good way especially to Eren. "Petra said. Mikasa now trying to figure on how to defeat the female titan. But sadly nothing comes to mind. 'Is this where I have to die in front of Eren while trying to save him and his unit... At least I can now repay all the kindness that he has shown me. These are the things that are going through my mind while I lay motionless unable to move from the injuries I got from the female titan. The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was the voice of Eren shouting my name. "MIKASA!" The female titan then sped off after that. "Eren there is nothing we can do have to leave there's a horde of titans coming this way!" pleaded Petra. "But what about Mikasa at least let me take her body!" answered Eren. "Sorry kid but its useless sometimes we just have to accept it. Now let's go!" said Aururo while dragging Eren. "You know Eren sometimes, some bodies didn't make it back" said Petra gloomily. All Eren could do was to grab the scarf that has been carried by the wind from Mikasa's body and follow the two away from the spot just as he heard the titans coming.<p>

With the others after the incident...

Eren sulking in one of the carts holding Mikasa's scarf while remembering why he had given it to her. 'I promised on this scarf Mikasa I will avenge your death' said Eren to himself while in tears. Armin who also heard about what happened with Jean are now both also in tears about what happened to Mikasa. "All right time to move!" someone shouted and all of them mounted their horses. Eren after mounting his horse wraps the scarf around his neck and followed Levi and the others.

Somewhere in the middle of the forest...

Sasuke Uchiha was walking in the middle of the forest thinking why in this part of the world there are giant humanoid being that likes to eat humans. 'What the hell is wrong in this part of the world.' Sasuke said to himself while walking in the middle of the forest. These humanoid monsters are no match for him, but still he thinks it's quite troublesome. Especially if they reach the Elemental nations now that will bring new problems to the shinobis. As he was walking through the forest he noticed that within a horde of these humanoid monsters was a girl who was lying motionless. 'Should I check her or not. Ugh my consciousness will kill me if not.' Sasuke approached the horde then attack them at the nape at the back of the humanoid monsters. After a few encounters with these monsters he found out that their weakness was located at the nape at the back of the body it also prevent the regenerative abilities of the monsters.

After defeating all of the monsters he approached the girl and felt for a pulse. Luckily he found some although it's faint but still a pulse is pulse. He then proceeds to carry the girl on his back. And teleported back to Konoha with the use of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

'My body feels heavy. Though there is something soft underneath.' Mikasa opens her eyes and found herself in a very white room with one window open; she also notices some weird machines that's emitting some sort of beeping sounds. She tried sitting up but the pain from her stomach was stopping her. She felt for her stomach and found it bandaged, at that same moment someone entered her room and shocked her, a girl of her age with emerald eyes and bright pink hair holding a clipboard. "Oh good your awake. It's better if you lie down first while I get Master Tsunade and Master Hokage. "said the pink haired girl and walk out of the room. Mikasa just stared at the ceiling. "Where the hell I'm? What is this place? Where's Eren? Is he alright?" these were the questions that are circulating in Mikasa's head as the door opens again. Now revealing three people. A blonde woman who looks to be in her thirties, who is well gifted in her chest area. Wearing a kimono like inside, a dark blue pants, heeled sandals and a green coat. Next to her was a man in somewhat also in his thirties she can't tell because of the mask he is wearing but that is not the only weird thing about this man, he also happens to have a gravity defying hair shaped liked a fang and colored gray, he is wearing a green high collared vest with a lot of cylindrical pockets a dark blue sweater, dark pants and sandals with bandages at the ankles. And again the pink haired girl from earlier who was wearing a red sleeveless top, black shorts with cream colored skirt and knee high heeled sandals . The masked man spoke "I'm Hatake Kakashi, the 6th Hokage of Konoha in Fire country. The person who you saw before was my student Sakura Haruno one of the medics in this hospital. And this lady here is Master Tsunade the greatest medic in the village and the one who healed you. "After that statement Tsunade the blonde one asks her." Now that you're awake I would like to ask a few questions with you and we'll answer your questions." Mikasa's only reply was a nod since she somehow still feels tired. "Now we asks what is your name and where do come from?" asks Kakashi. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman, from Shiganshina. Where am I? Why am I here?" answered and asks Mikasa. "Well you're on Konoha also known as The Village Hidden in the Leaves. It is located in the Fire country. The one who brought you here is Sasuke Uchiha he saw you in the middle of the forest with humanoid man eating monsters around you. He killed them and brought you here upon realising you're seriously wounded." Answered Sakura. "Can I see him? I want to ask about my comrades. We are in a middle of fight with the female titan." Answered Mikasa. "Unfortunately you cannot see him for now because I ask him to do something for me. And may I ask what is a titan?" answered Kakashi to Mikasa. "Well titans are giant monster that eat human beings for pleasure we still don't know where they came from. But one thing is sure we are gonna defeat them all. And have humanity returned its freedom." At this information a chill went up in Sakura's spine does a monster like that really exist if so the shinobis are up for another war but why are they not roaming the shinobi lands. Sakura's thoughts were interrupted again by one of Mikasa's questions. "You haven't seen at least one titan?" The trio shaked their heads which earned a shocked look on Mikasa's face. As far as she remember not a single human doesn't know about the titans. How on earth did that happen, that they never heard about titans. "Well I guess we heard all we want to know you can stay here as long you want in our village. For now your registered residence is here in the hospital for the mean time until further notice. And Sakura here will be the one in charge of you anything you need just ask her." Stated Kakashi while Sakura just smiled at her. After that Tsunade and Kakashi left the room leaving Sakura with Mikasa unfortunately Sakura still have some errands to run to so she left Mikasa on her own devices. After this incident Mikasa still thinking how on earth that this place haven't heard about the titans and, it seems like they have a peaceful life. Having no other choice but to rest Mikasa lied down on her bed, mind still full of questions.

A few days had already passed and Mikasa is still in the hospital though she remained silent that Sakura greatly noticed. Informing the Hokage about this she received a helped from one of her teammates, and it's not Sasuke Uchiha the one that found her. Sakura had told Mikasa that they are going to meet her teammate that day and he will be the one that's going to accompany her at her stay at Konoha since she's all healed up and her stay at the hospital are no longer necessary. They left the hospital and found at the gates of the hospital a tan skinned man, blonde hair in a messy spiky style, cerulean eyes and to Mikasa point of view, some odd whiskers at his cheeks. "Yo! Sakura." Greeted the man he was wearing green pants blue sweater with green high collared vest as same as Kakashi with a black coat that's designed with orange flames and sandals. This suggests that the person in front of them was Sakura's friend and teammate by the description of Sakura earlier. Mikasa only stare at the man still not knowing what will happen. "So Sakura Kaka-sensei told me that you're the one that's gonna give me the other details of my mission he also specified that it's an S-rank mission." Said the man. "Yeah. Oh before I forgot this is Mikasa Ackerman she is a foreigner Sasuke found her injured and brought her in Konoha for treatment. She is your mission." Answered Sakura. "Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly at which Sakura only sigh. "You will be taking care of her. In her stay in Konoha." Explained Sakura. "WHAT! " Sakura and Mikasa covered their ears at the shout of Naruto. "BAKA" and Sakura hit Naruto on the head. "This is only a mission and here's the rest of info" answered Sakura and handed him a black envelope. "But Sakura what if Hinata saw what will she think. That I'm cheating on her." Naruto answered quite frightened since he didn't want to face the wrath of his Hinata's father and he knew if Neji was alive he will surely kill him if he caught him cheating on Hinata. "Don't worry me and Sasuke will handle our friends that's the mission Kakashi gave us." Replied Sakura. "But Sakura why me couldn't Kaka-sensei sent someone else." "You're the best fit in this job and also make her smile." With that Sakura left Naruto and Mikasa telling that she still has a mission to complete she also told Naruto that for the meantime he will be living in a different apartment to keep an eye on Mikasa. At this exchange in the conversation Mikasa didn't mind them because her mind was still on Eren this past few days thinking on whether is he alright with the others. She looked at Sakura's friend who seemed to be quite irritated at something. "You don't have to this if you don't like" Mikasa said to Naruto. "Well I can't practically do that since this is my mission so shall we head to the new apartment. At this Mikasa only nods.

thanks for reading Read & Review


	3. Chapter 3

Forgot to tell naruto character clothes are based on the naruto movie the last tnx for reading.

Ch.3

The two new acquainted person walks through the streets of Konoha gathering strange stares from the villagers. The stares were caused by the unusual clothes of Mikasa. "You sure get a lot of stares in that get up. Wonder why Sakura didn't give you any change of attire." said Naruto casually while putting both of his hands behind his head. Mikasa only walks beside him silently though can't keep but stare at her surroundings since this place is very new to her especially it's outside the walls. Naruto notices this and grabbed her to drag her somewhere to have a better view of the village. Unbeknownst to the two someone saw this, and it's not just someone. A blonde haired girl with ice blue eyes saw everything happened and with an angry scowl she disappeared at the alley of her location to find a certain Hyuuga.

Mean while with Naruto and Mikasa. They reach the base of the Hokage Mountain. "Say you're not afraid of heights are you." Naruto said and Mikasa only shakes her head. "good 'cause you're gonna love this" at that statement Naruto grabbed Mikasa and carried her bridal style and jumps to walk up to the Hokage heads. Mikasa was stunned at what Naruto just did, she doesn't remember anyone who can jump that high and walk on a mountain cliff like walking on land. Naruto just grinned at the expression of Mikasa. He finally stopped at the top of the Fourth Hokage his favourite spot. Naruto set Mikasa down who just stared with awe at the scenery she is looking at the whole village. For her it's just a very beautiful sight. But then again someone saw before they jump to the Hokage Mountain. This time it was a man with a huge white dog beside him. The man was at the same age as them with wild spiky brown hair and fang like red tattoo at his cheeks. "What the hell! Who is that girl Naruto just carried?!" said the boy angrily. "I'm going to kill him for doing this. Let's go Akamaru we have to find Hinata." The humongous dog only barks as a reply.

"This is beautiful. I've never seen something like this in my whole life" Mikasa said while smiling, which Naruto noticed immediately and grins. The two stayed there and watch the bustling village. "This place it's very peaceful." Mikasa said to Naruto. "Glad you like it. So what's keeping you silent are you like a ninja from another village?"

"I'm just thinking of my friends and comrades, and I'm not a ninja I'm a soldier of humanity."

"Oh... So what are titans?"

"You mean you never heard of them"

"Nope not a single one" at this statement Mikasa only stared at him wide eyed.

"Now I can see why this place is very peaceful"

"Is there a problem with that? To tell you the truth we just came from war so we try to keep things peaceful."

"I see"

"So again what are titans you seem pretty shocked when I said I've never seen one of them."

"They are giants, human like and they eat humanity for pleasure" Naruto shivers at the statement he never heard of something like that.

"I see. Do you have any family members, friends or even a special someone you know they might be worried about you."

"I have a family though at the aged of nine I saw them murdered before my eyes by robbers, after that the Jaeger household adopted me. There I met Dr. Jaeger's son Eren he also became one of my best friends with Armin Arlert. I thought I could live peacefully after that but five years ago the walls were breach by the colossal titan the walled city where we lived was taken over by titans after a hundred years that was the first time that the walls were breached. Within that incident Eren and I saw Aunt Carla Eren's mother be eaten by titans." Mikasa's faced was solemn at this though she can't figure out why she was telling this to a stranger.

"I guess you have a pretty tough life. Seeing your parents murdered then having your adopted parents killed by a monster no wonder you're such a silent type. Good thing you didn't turn out to be vengeful bastard"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have a friend of mine who also witnessed something like that. You see the man that saved you and brought you here. At the age of five he saw his older brother massacre their whole clan. And from there he promised he will get stronger to kill his brother and it didn't turn out good. He became a traitor in the village almost tried to kill me and Sakura a couple of times. But in the end he still our teammate and friend."

"I see well I easily get my revenge on who killed my parents. Because on that same day Dr. Jaeger was supposed to visit us. And we didn't know he brought his son with him. I was with the robbers who I found out was trying to sell to someone in the underground district. Since I'm oriental which is rare in our place. At that moment two of the robbers where having a fight since they killed my mom who was pure oriental and I'm only half since my father was German. A knock was heard in the cabin where they are staying. One of them opened the door and saw Eren they thought Eren was lost in the forest, but in reality Eren knew that they're the one who killed my parents. Eren suddenly stabbed the man who talked to him and closed the door so the other will follow which he did with an axe. Though Eren was already with the knife and again stabbed the man to his death. He freed me and told me that he was Dr. Jaeger's son. And I told him that there were three not only two. That's when the third robber enters. Eren tried to grab the knife he used but was to slow and the robber kicked him and choke hold him. I was stunned at what I saw. But Eren told me to fight, he said if I don't fight I will lose and if I fight I win. That's when I remember how the world works the weak loses while those who are strong lived. And I stab the man holding Eren and killed him. After that incident Eren gave me a scarf which I always wear and he said 'let's go home."

"You really have a deep connection to this Eren guy" Mikasa blushed at Naruto's statement. "You like him don't you" Mikasa nods "Well I guess we have to figure something out." Mikasa stared at him questioningly "I mean you have to return to them right your friends and family though we have to think about this titans they're quite a problem by your description. And another thing since we have almost the same story why don't you call me Aniki it means older brother, and I'll call you Imouto it means younger sister since you don't have family members here in Konoha." Said Naruto with a grin on his face. Mikasa only nods and smile at him for the second time.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga compound Ino and Kiba are giving Hinata all the information they saw on Naruto which in return made Hinata almost in tears. While this was happening Sakura who just fetch Sasuke from his house from creating a report on his travels were entering the compound when they heard the commotion of the three. "I guess we're a bit late" said Sasuke to Sakura. "Yup you're right let's hurry. Things might get messy after this." Answered Sakura. Sasuke only 'Hn' at her statement. As they approach the three with Hiashi and Hanabi who were fuming with anger at what they heard from Ino and Kiba. The duo was greeted with scowls in their faces except with Hinata who is on verge of tears. "Hey you two have you heard the new girl Naruto's dating?" asks Ino. Sakura and Sasuke faced palmed at the statement and at the same moment the rest of Konoha 11 who were alive arrive at the scene with the same reasons. Which in turn added a couple of sweat drops to their faced palmed form to Sasuke and Sakura. "A-Ah don't tell me your here to tell Hinata and her clan that Naruto is dating another girl." Said Sasuke bluntly. "hey how did you know about that?" said Choji quite shocked. "Choji it's not hard to figure out since Ino was here and so are the rest of us." Said Shikamaru lazily. "Also almost all of the villagers saw them. They're now on the top of Hokage monument." Added Shino which earned gasps from the group. "WHERE IS THAT MAN I'M GOING TO KILL HIM" said Hiashi angrily forgetting all his formalities in front of Konoha 11 with Sai(a/n:forgot to mention him earlier). "Sakura you better start explaining to them before an angry mob chase Naruto." said Sasuke while turning to Sakura who was fuming with anger from unknown reasons. "Naruto why did you bring her there?! She just came out of the hospital you idiotic blonde." Said Sakura while balling her fist in anger and veins popping out of them. "*sigh* I guess I'll be explaining then. The girl you saw with Naruto is not his girlfriend—""Then why did he just grabbed her hand and dragged to the Hokage monument with a huge grin plastered to his face?" asks Ino interrupting Sasuke."Ino let him finish."Said Shikamaru impatiently. "As I was saying she is not Naruto's girlfriend. Her name is Mikasa Ackerman a foreigner in foreign lands. I found her injured in a forest in another continent far from Elemental Nations. I brought her here by Hiraishin for medical treatment. The reason she is with Naruto because KaKa-sensei said that Naruto is in charge of her for the meantime and squeeze out some information from her about where she came from because by her description. The place where she came from is quite horrific especially their enemies. She's silent on her stay at the hospital. That's why Kaka-sensei gave him this mission and also to make her smile, because Sakura said she never saw her smile." Explained Sasuke to the group who nods in understanding. "So where are they I hope Naruto doesn't do anything reckless" said Tenten. "Actually he already did as far as I heard from some of the villagers on my way here. They are still at the Hokage monument." Answered Shino. "So problem solve for you. Good I can leave then." Said Sasuke. "I think not young man. Could you kindly find Uzumaki and bring him here I would like to talk to him personally." Said Hiashi his formalities returning. "Oh alright and before I forgot she is going to live with Naruto in her stay here in Konoha. " at the statement of Sasuke everyone gasped even Sakura forgetting she was supposed to by appropriate clothes for her since the only clothes she have were the ones she was wearing. "Oh I forgot about that I was supposed to buy her clothes." Said Sakura while cursing herself. At that moment they heard a commotion from somewhere in the compound and "Hiashi–sama Uzumaki-sama wants to have a word with you." Said one of the Branch family member. "Good I was thinking of having a word with him let him enter. The branch member leaves and a moment later they saw Naruto with the mysterious girl in question. "Ohh... Do I have a bad timing? Should I run? I think this is really a bad timing." Naruto said while trying to grabbed Mikasa's hand which earned wide eyes stare from the group and a mutter of 'idiot' from Sasuke and Sakura. At this Kiba lunge at Naruto trying to punch him but intercepted by Mikasa in a quick shoulder lock. Naruto and the others gaped at her speed team 7 knew she was a soldier but they didn't knew she could move this fast even Kiba was shocked at her speed. "Don't even try hurting my Aniki" said Mikasa with an evil glare at Kiba which made him shiver even those around them. 'wow I didn't know she was very protective of her family members this Eren guy was very lucky to have her as an admirer I just hope this guy isn't as dense as me.' Thought Naruto to himself while staring at the situation. "Okay I will not punch him, but could you let go of my arm its hurting." Said Kiba while wincing. At this Mikasa let go of him though still wary. "Aww that hurt hey Naruto what did you tell her to have her calling you Aniki then she turning into your bodyguard." Said again by Kiba while massaging his shoulder. "That will be between me and Kaka- sensei that part is considered S-rank secret and so is this mission." Said Naruto the others who didn't know about the situation only stared at him dumbly. "Just ask Kaka-sensei." Naruto said again then turning to Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan mind if you accompany her for awhile I'll just check the apartment first alone, I have a bad feeling about this apartment since this situation." Naruto said again then leaving. "Hey Sakura-chan be kind to her." He added again. Then finally walked out of the compound opening the black envelope that Sakura gave her finding a map to his new apartment. Sakura just stared where Naruto used to be and palm faced. "okay Mikasa-san sorry about that but I guess I'm going to be your tour guide around—" Sakura was interrupted but the least most expecting person. "No, Sakura you still have your job at the hospital. I'll be accompanying her. Since I'm the one who found her."Interrupt Sasuke to Sakura. Sakura dumbstruck at what just happened only nods and left Mikasa to Sasuke who is still silent at the moment though observing everything around her. 'This is really an unusual place. I felt like my mind is going to burst just by watching them. They seem so carefree are they not afraid the titans might raid this place. I know I haven't seen any titan around and they seem oblivious about them. What kind of place this really is.' These were the thoughts that were running through her head when Sasuke suddenly called her attention to follow him and live the Hyuuga compound. As the two left the rest of Konoha 11, Hiashi and Hanabi they were awestruck at team 7. In Hiashi's mind he was going to have a talk with the Hokage. For Hanabi she was thinking of tailing either Naruto or Sasuke, but on the circumstances she will definitely choose Naruto since he's oblivious to those around him in the village. And for Konoha 11 they were thinking of investigating all of this by any means.

pls. review


End file.
